Shattered Courage
by LinkHammer
Summary: Not much is known about why the Triforce of Courage shattered into 8 pieces before the events of the Wind Waker. Here are the last moments before the Golden Power of Courage is scattered. One-Shot


A slightly more serious fanfic but hopefully still enjoyable. Enjoy

Disclaimer: The author does not own the Legend of Zelda. This story has not been used for profit in any way.

* * *

Death, the final decider. My time is nearing its end; I have failed in my purpose given to me by the gods. How did it come to this? That I have been defeated by the very man who I have won against so many times before. Ironic isn't it? The goddesses must be having a big laugh right now but I won't have to worry about that for much longer.

….

My mind is shutting down and I can barely move. I don't know whether it is because of the pain or because of the sound of his laughter or the sound of his footsteps drawing closer, ready to finish me off and to take what I have protected for so long. Did I lose because I had become arrogant? Was I too confident in my skills and underestimated the power I saw growing in him? I don't know.

…

I've let everyone down; Hyrule and its people…my son. Why does fate have to be so cruel? Just as I had found true happiness it had to be taken away. I guess this is what they call destiny though. It doesn't always work out the way we want it to.

…

He's getting closer; every time his foot strikes the ground a shot of pain spears through my mind. I can still remember how it all happened….

I barged through the doorway only to hear the all too familiar sound of the heavy door slamming closed behind me, leaving me no chance to try and escape. Either I win or I die; there is no alternative. The room is dimly lit and yet I can see the large figure of the man standing across the room; his evil lighting up like a beacon for my sword to strike down. I stand up tall, feet braced and the Master Sword held at the ready. There is a moment of silence and then there is the sudden, chilling laughter.

Slowly the man…no not man, that would be too good for him; rather I would describe it as the essence of evil clothed in human flesh…The King of Evil Ganondorf. Slowly he turns towards me, that chilling laughter still echoing forth from his open, mocking mouth. The laughter eventually dies down and Ganondorf speaks, his words stabbing at my brain like jagged knives.

"So you have come again Hero of Time; ready to try and destroy me to save your precious little land of Hyrule."

I nod my head and grip the Master Sword a little tighter.

Again it's the laughter, followed by the knives.

"Look at you, quaking in your little boots. I can hear your knees knocking together and see the fear etched on your face. But then how can anyone be unafraid when they are wearing a dress?"

That was it; no-body insulted me about my tunic. I leapt forward, bringing the Master Sword down in a deadly arc that would sever his disgusting head from his vile body.

There was a sound of steel striking steel followed by another round of that evil laughter.

Ganondorf had drawn his own sword and blocked mine just before it reached his neck. I swiftly turned and swung my sword down at his legs only to see his sword move to effortlessly block my own sword strike. He leaned in closely and I could smell his foul breath as he spoke again.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret boy…You are going to die today."

He quickly kicked at my midsection and I moved just a little too slow. His iron shod boot clipped my hip and made me stagger. That was all he needed to quickly come in and score a deep slash across my right arm.

I jumped backwards and tried to ignore the stinging pain that flared across my arm. I gritted my teeth and waited to see what he would do next. It wasn't long before he lunged at me, but this time I was ready. I managed to quickly sidestep and then score a hit of my own across his left leg.

After that things became a blur as the adrenaline of the battle consumed me. It seemed like we spent hours spinning and twirling, slicing and dicing. Our bodies were soon coated with blood, a mix of both of ours and sweat was pouring from our brows.

Then I made a mistake. I tried to finish it quickly by leaping in at what seemed to be an unprotected section where he had let his guard down. How could I have been so foolish to not see that he had planned for that to happen?

I felt his sword enter my body, slicing through the muscle and bone like they were warm butter until it was sticking out of the other side of me, going right beneath my heart. It is a strange feeling; the sword was like ice and everything in my body seemed to freeze, but then my chest felt like it was being consumed by fire. Strange how I had managed to master ice and fire and now it felt like they were being used against me.

Ganondorf pulled his sword out of me and then picked me up by the scruff of the neck, a huge grin spread on his face. Then I was being thrown through the air to crash heavily against the wall and then to slowly slide to the floor to lie in a crumpled heap.

The footsteps have stopped; he is standing right in front of me. I open my eyes to see that evil, torturing grin still on his face as he raises his hand, blazing with dark fire. A feeling of emptiness fills me and I turn my head to see a golden light hovering above my left hand. Slowly it turns into a golden triangle and moves slowly towards Ganondorf, his maniacal laughter echoing around the room.

"At last, the Tri-Force of Courage. How I have waited for this day when I would be rid of my greatest adversary and steal his power."

It seems as if waves of despair are flowing from him as my Tri-Force piece, the treasure I had guarded so long moved closer to the King of Evil.

"Soon Hyrule will fall and I will gain all three pieces of the Tri-Force, and then I will become ruler of the world!"

His laughter is becoming uncontrollable; it makes me feel hopeless to know that I am now unable to stop him…or am I?

I slowly raise my left arm, the Master Sword still clutched in my hand. Ganondorf looks at me and a look of surprise comes across his face soon to be replaced with amusement.

"Still trying to kill me are you Hero of Time?"

I shake my head and a small smile creeps across my face. Then with all the remaining strength in my body I bring the Master Sword in a downwards ark. Ganondorf looked in horror as realisation of what I was doing hit him. He reached out a hand in desperation, hoping to stop me, but this time I was the quicker one.

The Master Sword, the sword of Evil's Bane struck the Tri-Force of Courage just before Ganondorf's hand reached it. For a moment time stayed still as if the goddesses themselves were holding their breaths.

Then Courage shattered into eight pieces; flying across the room and out across the land of Hyrule as if they were trying to hide from Ganondorf.

Ganondorf's face contorts with fury as he raises his sword and starts hacking at my collapsed body. Unbearable pain flows everywhere across my body and I scream as my blood flies everywhere to spatter across the walls. Ganondorf raises his sword and plunges it into my heart with dark fire flaring down the blade. In the split second between life and death a smile appears on my face.

There is still hope for Hyrule…

* * *

Hey, what did you think. Don't forget to click the review button and leave a comment.  
Cheers

~LinkHammer~


End file.
